


Reckless Behavior

by sinningpumpkin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Collars, Creampie, Infidelity, Leashes, M/M, Off Screen Tsukishima/Yamaguchi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Power Bottom, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Oikawa swears that he remembers Tsukki posting something about being engaged, but at this point, he figures they’re both too drunk to care.





	Reckless Behavior

Oikawa had just finished taking a body shot off a stranger when he spotted Tsukishima. Tequila burned down his throat, mouth watering with salt and stinging with lime juice as the small crowd he had amassed cheered for him. He was too distracted with checking the blond out to cheer along.

* * *

 

Oikawa didn’t immediately make his way over, instead, happily accepting a jello shot from a faceless someone in the crowd. He wondered if the boy would even recognize him. It had been nearly five years since they had spoken in person, and the fishnet crop top and ripped jeans Oikawa was wearing probably didn’t lend to Tsukki recognizing him. Oikawa casted another sidelong glance down the bar, watching him chug half a beer while checking out a pair of grinding boys beside Oikawa.

A lecherous grin stretched across Oikawa’s face, a shiver shooting down his spine as he shifted his weight and ordered two tequila shots. He managed not to spill them as he slid down the bar and stole the spot next to Tsukishima. In the seat next to him, Oikawa could now see that Tsukki wasn’t nearly as skinny as he remembered, with broad shoulders and a squared jaw. And his trademark sneer had softened, feeling weak even as Oikawa shoved a shot into his hand and shouted over the music. “Remember me?” He winked before knocking his own shot back.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and finished the beer, staring at the shot in his hand like it was poison. “I follow you on Facebook, you moron.” Oikawa couldn’t take much offense when he was drunk and rubbing shoulders with a pretty boy.

He had figured Tsukki would be an easy lay, but his stomach dropped to his feet as he remembered that boy he had taken a liking to so many years ago. Oikawa couldn’t remember his name. His lip curled at the thought, taking a peek at Tsukki’s left hand. It was bare of a ring thankfully. He crowded into Tsukishima’s personal space, a sweaty hand gripping his shoulder. Tsukki didn’t shove him off, only stared at him from the corner of his eye. Oikawa wondered if he’d wear his glasses while getting blown. Maybe the lenses would fog up with his flush. “Aren’t you still going home to what’s his name?”

Tsukishima’s sneer was suddenly vicious, and Oikawa almost shifted to detangle himself. Tsukki shook his head, jaw clenching rhythmically before he knocked back the shot. He obviously wasn’t used to it, face curling as a shiver went down his spine, but it still looked good on him, somehow. “That’s really not important right now.” Oikawa squinted at him, swearing he remembered what’s his face making a status titled ‘Engaged to Tsukishima Kei’ not too long ago.

He was leaned away from Tsukki at this point, trying to calculate how worth the fuck would be if he put himself in the middle of a messy break up. Or even worse, a happy relationship. Before he could make his departure and size up another guy in the bar, an arm snaked around his waist. He was yanked from his stool as Tsukki grabbed him, yelping as he tried to catch his balance and in the process slammed his fist into Tsukishima’s sternum. “Idiot!” He snarled, enraged humiliation cutting through his alcohol infused haze.

Tsukki didn’t seem too put off, fingertips pressing against Oikawa’s bare skin as he whispered in his ear. “How ‘bout I drive you home?” Even as his fingertips dipped under the waistband of Oikawa’s jeans, Tsukishima spoke like Oikawa was a major inconvenience.

“You sure you’re sober enough to drive?” His voice was a mile away from steady with Tsukishima’s face tucked underneath his chin.

Tsukki laughed, and Oikawa felt it rumble against his ribcage. “That’s really what you’re worried about?” His fingers flexed, teasing Oikawa’s skin with the tips of his nails.

Oikawa realized he didn’t give a fuck about the earnest dark haired kid who’s name was still a mystery. He didn’t care about anything besides getting Tsukishima home as fast as possible. His fist relaxed and spread over Tsukki’s chest, counting the beats of his heart before he nodded. “Take me home, Tsukki.”

He grunted as he dragged Oikawa toward the exit. “Don’t call me that.” Oikawa decided that it defintely wasn’t a messy break up at all.

~

“You’re topping,” was the first thing that Oikawa said as he unlocked the door to his apartment and ushered Tsukishima into his room.

“Are you serious?” His face was pinched as Oikawa shoved him toward the bed.

He tilted his head. “Uh, yeah. I spend half an hour prepping before I went out. I’m getting fucked tonight.” Tsukishima untied his shoes while Oikawa nearly ripped his fishnet shirt in half in his haste.

“I can’t believe you’re a fucking bottom.” Tsukishima muttered, voice bitter and nearly scalding as Oikawa shimmied out of his jeans.

Oikawa mock pouted. “Aw, hubby doesn’t like to top?” Tsukishima looked murderous as he shrugged off his blazer. Oikawa blinked and raised his hands in surrender, miming zipping his mouth. Tsukki stared for a moment longer before shaking his head and pulling off his slacks. “And, anyways, I’m a verse.” He turned around, bending over while he tugged off his underwear. “Just prepared to bottom tonight.” Tsukishima’s inhale was audible as he spotted the plug between Oikawa’s ass cheeks.

He flushed hot when Tsukki burst into laughter. “God, you haven’t changed at all, have you?” He stepped close and pressed his thumb against the base of the plug, catching OIkawa before he could pitch forward and slam his head against the corner of his desk. He barely managed to smack Tsukki’s hand away so they could finish undressing. Tsukishima continued to chuckle while he loosened his tie and stripped off his shirt.

Oikawa kicked off his underwear and spun around. His eyes were struggling to track correctly, unable to focus on Tsukki’s face as he started to crowd him. Oikawa stopped him before he could start touching, flushing under Tsukishima’s smirk. “Still a control freak too?”

Oikawa only barely managed to keep from dropping to his knees right then. Instead, he shoved Tsukishima back toward the edge of the bed and turned to his closet. “You bet.” He rummaged through a bin for a few seconds before finding the collar and leash. “Got a problem with that?”

“Not…” Tsukki choked as Oikawa spun and brandished the bondage. “Not at all.” His eyes were round and owlish, mouth hanging open as Oikawa stepped toward him.

“Good.” Oikawa felt hot all over as he rounded the bed, straddling Tsukishima like he owned him as he set the leash down and held up the collar. Tsukki’s gaze was hot on Oikawa’s skin, making him lick his lips as he opened the clasp and wrapped the collar around Tsukki’s throat. His breath hitched, Oikawa’s cock jerked while he clenched hard around the plug. Oikawa ground his teeth as he tightened the collar, hands shaking pathetically. He pushed the metal through the eyelet, feeling Tsukishima groan. “Too tight?” Oikawa’s voice was low, an attempt to keep the magic between them thick. Tsukki shook his head, eyes squeezing shut as Oikawa finished clasping the collar.

It looked wonderful on him. Oikawa slipped two fingers under the black leather, eyes tracing the lines of contrast against his smooth skin. Tsukishima swallowed, struggling a bit as Oikawa tugged at the stiff leather. He was panting, face fluttering through a hundred different emotions as his nails pricked against Oikawa’s hips. “It’s good.” Tsukishima’s voice was suddenly wrecked, and Oikawa felt like he was drowning in his desire.

“Good.” Oikawa was clumsy with the leash, scrambling to grab it and nearly pinching himself as he latched it onto the collar. He gripped the chain, curling it around his fist. Tsukki continued to avoid his gaze, head tipped back, until OIkawa yanked on the leash. The bit of space they had been preserving between them was destroyed, chests colliding. Oikawa’s cock rubbed against Tsukki’s navel, making him groan across his parted lips. Their lips weren’t quite touching. Oikawa could see his eyes reflected in the lenses of Tsukishima’s glasses, and watched Tsukki’s gaze fall to his mouth.

He turned around soon after that. His ass slid over the bulge of Tsukishima’s cock, smearing pre-come between his cheeks and nudging against the plug. Oikawa braced himself on Tsukki’s knee, yanking on the leash until he felt the boy’s mouth rub against the back of his neck. “Take it out.” His voice was hoarse, cracking when fingers jammed against the base of the plug.

He tugged on the leash again, even as an embarrassing noise exploded from him. Tsukishima’s teeth nipped at his skin, and Oikawa bit down on another noise. “Fucking bitch.” he managed to snarl. Of course, Tsukki then decided to drag the plug out of him. Oikawa groaned, nails biting into Tsukki’s knee as his hole burned. Fingers prodded between his cheeks immediately, a laugh bubbling in Tsukki’s throat as Oikawa rolled his hips back.

Spite curled hot around his insides, almost as sweet as the long press of Tsukki’s fingers inside him. “Stop teasing.” He smacked the inside of his thigh, feeling Tsukishima’s entire body jerk. Oikawa smiling, rolling his hips back against the length of Tsukki’s cock.

“Where’s the lube?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Stop asking stupid questions and fuck me.” He snarled. He felt another question about protection on Tsukishima’s tongue, so he pressed back. His hole caught on the head of Tsukki’s cock, a teasing press inside before he slipped between his cheeks, smearing more pre-come against his skin. Finally, Tsukki shut up and grabbed Oikawa’s hip, holding his cock and helping Oikawa sit on him.

His back arched at the painful stretch. It made his mouth water, tongue hanging from between his lips as he rolled back in slow, sweet grinds. The pain scratched an itch that sometimes made Oikawa feel like crawling out of his skin. His eyes were stinging as sensations oscillated between pain and pleasure. Tsukki’s cock was thick, making Oikawa feel bloated and sick with the sting. A delirious smiled stretched Oikawa’s lips as he seated himself fully in his lap. Tsukki’s chest rose and fell in staccato, breath puffing against the back of Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa leaned against him, forcing Tsukki to bear his weight and wrap an arm around his waist. He felt like they were back in the bar again, clumsy flirting to clumsy fucking. Oikawa sucked up even more of the slack leash. Another pull made Tsukki’s teeth clack together as his chin dug into Oikawa’s shoulder. “Fuck me.” He hissed.

Tsukishima immediately started rolling his hips, using the tiny amount of leverage he had to grind his cock up into Oikawa. There was no thrusting, only an overwhelming fullness that made Oikawa feel like his brain was leaking out of his ears. He loved it. Heart pounding heavy in his throat as he rolled his hips back into Tsukki’s fucking. He was jerking the leash in a rhythm, coaxing grunts from Tsukishima’s lips each time. He was struggling to keep a grip on Oikawa, hand scrambling across his chest and stomach as he bit down on moans and whimpers.

“Are you going to come already?” Oikawa spat, hot indignance edging his pleasure and making him feel high.

Tsukishima grunted again, hips rocking and making the bed creak as he tried to start up real thrusts. Oikawa let a little whimper rattle from between his clenched teeth before he was hooking two of his fingers under Tsukki’s collar. “You will not come before I do.” He was bouncing a little bit, fucking himself on an inch of Tsukishima’s cock as the man whined below him.

The pleasure was making Oikawa feel a little crazy. Sweat curled at his hair, hand cramping with the tight grip he kept on Tsukki’s collar, holding him close. They were breathing the same air, swapping moans like kisses. His throat felt like it was closing up, teeth pinching his tongue as an orgasm like boiling honey burned through his pelvis. Tsukki whined behind him, mouthing at the side of his throat. “Let me come.” He murmured, petulant and needy, and Oikawa was gone.

A patch of his memory was missing, swept up in the untouched orgasm that consumed him. One moment he was coming across his stomach in Tsukki’s lap, and the next he was pressed into the mattress, orgasm refusing to abate as Tsukishima slammed into him. Before Oikawa could demand he pull out, Tsukki finished inside him.

He pulled out in one liquid slide, making Oikawa groan through the shame into his sweaty palms. He didn’t move even as Tsukishima’s hands left him, face hidden and hips up. Come oozed from his hole, insides throbbing as if they were bruised. It was better than Oikawa had felt in weeks.

He managed to roll onto his side and watch Tsukki clean himself up and get dressed. “You can spend the night if you want.” He was slurring his words, vision still not completely crisp. Tsukishima cocked his head, unclasping the collar and tossing it onto the bed. He buttoned his shirt up, and pulled on his blazer. Expertly avoiding the question as he tucked his shirt into his pants and started knotting his tie. The corner of Oikawa’s lips quirked up. “Unless you have someone else to go home to?” Tsukki stiffened, almost able to make the pause look natural before he finished the knot.

“You shouldn’t ask the questions you already know the answer to.” Tsukishima said as he rounded the bed to pet Oikawa’s sweaty hair. It was an uncharacteristically kind action. Oikawa wondered if it was a play to keep him quiet.

“And you should know there’s a tan line where your engagement ring should be.” Tsukki tugged on his hair, but made no other comment. Oikawa watched him slip through his bedroom door and wondered if Tsukishima or Yamaguchi would text him first.

He rolled over, sleeping easy now that he finally remembered the overly earnest boy’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)  
> and a [twitter that i dont really know how to use](https://twitter.com/sinningpumpkin)  
> 


End file.
